A. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of processing multimedia content.
B. Related Art
The present application is an improvement upon U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/028,299 filed Dec. 24, 2001. That application taught accumulation of content based on personal information; facts derived from content experienced by at least one relevant user; and facts derived from the relevant user's behavior. That application also taught filtering content prior to storing excerpts from it and formulating queries based on the accumulated content.
Additional methods of automatically acquiring supplemental information relevant to a user, based on stored information, would still be desirable.